


温差

by ceilin



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceilin/pseuds/ceilin
Summary: 汁液横流的Loki誓要将Thor搞得精疲力尽。





	1. 1

温差

【吸血鬼AU】

【 PVP几发完 ABO】

【OOC警告】 

 

——激情搞事，没有售后。

 

 

　　Loki绝对是个天才，无与伦比，难以企及。这体现在他诡计多端的脑子上，以及他能言善辩的唇舌中。

 

　　即便如此，他也需要对目前的情况多花一些时间来理解。

 

　　当擅长诡辩的唇舌被阴茎而不是谎言占据时，要统计脑子里的理智还坚守着多少领土就变成了一件荒唐的事，当然对于Loki来说这并没有想象中艰难。但如果再加上一个的Omega突如其来的发情期，那就得另当别论了。

　　如果正巧遇到一个身强体壮的Alpha，那简直就是火上浇油，雪上加霜。

　　Loki此刻就在这样的水深火热中，即使他并没有打算穷尽他此刻残余无几的智慧去思考这个问题，但这个问题确实困扰着他，并且在他脑子里挥之不去——为什么有人可以在勃起的同时保持浑身冰冷和表情冷漠？

　　这简直超出了他广博的见闻，将他的脑子搞得昏昏沉沉。

　　他正处在一片混沌之中，图像的世界模模糊糊，声音的世界嘈杂不堪，气味的世界交杂混乱，他不能清晰地感知到任何一件具体的事物——他被什么东西囚禁了，割裂了。

　　直到他死死抓住那混沌之中唯一的清晰，是一个声音，两个音节。

 

　　“Loki……”

 

　　是他的名字。

 

　　声音的世界突然安静，唯余滴水声如同雷鸣，还有狂风在远处预备过境，发出沉重压抑的哀鸣。

 

　　“Loki。”

 

　　气味的世界瞬间有序，首先是Omega透露着讨好意味的信息素从他的身体上散发，其次是特殊的腥苦在唇舌之间弥漫，最终是Alpha的荷尔蒙铺天盖地地席卷而来。

 

　　是过境狂风，摧毁意志，清除异己。

　　他终于打破了图像世界的层层雾霭，得以一探居高临下之人面目究竟。

　　“Thor……”

　　此刻，所有感官终于就位。

 

　　然而这简直是接连而来的另一场灾难，是令Loki措手不及的混乱。他的阴茎半硬，充斥着释放过的疲软，腰腹上残余白色液体，缓慢向下流动，但是发情期令这一切带给人的满足感打了极大的折扣。如果他没有任由Alpha的精液滑过咽喉，进入食道，储存胃中，情况或许还不会糟糕到这个地步——他被标记过的后颈急不可耐地燃烧自己，将热度通过血液传递至身体的每一个角落，那些凸起的地方不幸被额外照顾。他的鼻尖、嘴唇、胸膛那么烫，却仍然蒸发不尽上面的莹莹水光。

　　“I am here.”

　　Loki听见Thor的回答，他的欲火在怒火中烧中更上一层楼。

　　这不公平！

　　为什么只有他一个人在这样的困境中苦苦挣扎？这不公平，他应该、他们应该一起在深渊中坠落……

　　万劫不复，永无明日。

　　他带着这样恶毒的诅咒，用他滚烫的唇舌从Thor的下腹一直摩挲到胸膛，然后停下来，那是整个躯体温度最高的地方，他在那个地方留下齿痕，用胸膛上烧得人心里发慌得乳头去贴合、磨蹭Thor的躯体。那些代表着冷静和理智的冰冷皮肤并没有使他被烧糊涂的脑子清醒，反而让他的Omega液体从蠢蠢欲动的生殖腔爆发，争先恐后地要从什么地方逃离他的身体，逃向Thor。

　　除非亲身体验，否则他绝对不能想象他的Omega荷尔蒙是带着何等的欢欣鼓舞扑向眼前的Alpha。

　　冰冷的、理智的，面对着发情中的Omega的Alpha。

　　Thor是这个世界上最不应同温暖绝缘的人。他脑后扎起来的头发比还正午阳光还耀眼，他注视着Loki的眼睛比深海更显蔚蓝，他的品行是如此高尚，年轻气盛被几百年的岁月一点一点蚕食干净，留下的是最深不可测的宽厚仁爱。这导致他总能以拥抱对Loki的胡作非为全盘接收。

　　但他的心脏沉寂了几百年，但他的体温是令人难以忍受的冰冷。

　　Loki还要往上，他要啃咬他的脖颈，在上面留下他的印记。

　　Thor终于没收了Omega肆意妄为的权利，他控制住了他的Omega，接管了他的身体，他的唇舌，主导着一个亲吻。

　　这与鲁莽焦躁绝缘，只与步步为营挂钩。

　　他亲吻着他的Loki，他的Omega，他的领地，他终于反客为主，他一寸一寸地侵略他，扩张他，然后捍卫他。

　　捍卫他不容他人侵犯地领地，捍卫他的Loki。

　　他才是主宰。

　　直到他的Loki越权下达了命令——

　　“以你想要的方式，”Loki吞咽着以供活命的空气，“操我，Thor。”


	2. 罪有应得

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 汁液横流的Loki誓要把Thor搞到筋疲力尽。

　　性爱方式当然数不胜数，见多识广也非专属Loki，仁慈的Thor选择了单刀直入的那一种，那足以赐予发情中的Omega难以承受的快感，满足整个发情期都贪得无厌的Omega。  
　　旁人或尚乏底气，Thor Odinson毋庸置疑拥有这个能力——  
　　从容不迫地、慢条斯理地碾碎Loki的一切。  
　　从积蓄力量的双腿至把玩权利的指尖，从呻吟喘息至眼角泪痕，抚慰过去，亲吻过去，摧毁过去。  
　　让他的Loki脑子里只剩下一件事，接受，享受并沉溺于他给予的一切痛苦，一切快乐。  
　　这是Thor Odinson的性爱方式，只施用并生效于Loki Laufeyson。

　　被发情期掌控的Omega最需要的是Alpha信息素的拯救，否则他们一定会死于性腺的惩罚，泛滥成灾的Omega液体会是死因的直接证明。  
　　但是谁能保证拯救不会变成屠杀呢？  
　　Thor当然可以，但是他并不愿意。  
　　被发情热烧得灼烫的血液是吸血鬼们的最佳饮品，如果这血液来自热爱的情人，带来的享受无疑是绝妙的。  
　　如果来自属于自己的Omega，带来的享受绝对占据至高无上的地位。  
　　而这种感受往往是双方的。  
　　幸运至极又悲惨无比的是，Loki占全了这两种身份，Thor的Omega，Thor的情人。  
　　他仍回应着亲吻，他的喘息破碎而湿润，他的呻吟微弱而诱人。  
　　当阴茎伙同利齿一起刺入他的身体，Loki便被死死钉在了快感的十字架上——

　　尖叫无声，挣扎无用，逃脱不能。

　　他此刻已迷失于生不如死的快活之中，笼罩全身，入侵骨髓的快感对他进行着残忍的屠杀。他急切地呼吸却感受不到氧气的救赎，他拼命地抗争却争取不到身体的权利。他的身体不再受他管辖，背叛了他，投靠了Thor。  
　　统治者在本就属于他的领土上肆意征伐，用眼神视线，用利齿唇舌，用硬热性器，用一切可用。  
　　征讨Loki的贪得无厌，罪行累累。  
　　宣判他的种种罪名，执行他的最终惩罚。  
　　“我爱你。”他在他的情人耳边低语。  
　　用几百年积蓄的冷漠和孤独去爱你，连同你的阴谋诡计一起。  
　　这是Loki laufeyson罪有应得。  
　　因为他一意孤行地踏入了名为Thor Odinson的无底深渊。

 

　　但Loki才是那个操控人心的恶魔，面对Thor他永远都是最后的赢家。  
　　他挣扎起身，他献祭一吻，他说：“Thor，改变我。”  
　　唯如此你才能拥有对我的永久处置权。  
　　可别选错了方式。

　　Thor心甘情愿地走入名为Loki的囚笼，永生永世。  
　　因为他爱着他的情人，这爱早同他的心脏长在了一起，从剧烈震颤时，至悄无声息后。  
　　这爱由来已久，根深蒂固，无药可救

　　他选择了改变Loki。

　　当利齿抽离身体，血液趟过咽喉，Loki在意识同理智战战兢兢地回到自己脑子里的过程中发出感叹，这绝对是值得载入史册的快感——  
　　冰冷无比又炽烈至极。  
　　他陷入了难以自拔的满意之中。  
　　他此刻身处于他的阴影之下，他此生存活于他的控制之中，他永远凌驾于他的灵魂之上。  
　　你爱我，你罪有应得。


End file.
